


I dare you

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Dare, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipples, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The drivers play a game of 'Truth or Dare' ~ minus the Truths. It goes as well as you'd expect.





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too original in a tduth or dare fic, but it seemed like a good option to try out some new and unusual pairings :)
> 
> Might add a second chapter if I can find more inspiration ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“Why do we always have to play these stupid games!” Seb whined. “Let’s just only drink for once!”

“Games are fun!” Charles argued with a pout, Lando nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, do it for the kids, Sebby.” Daniel chuckled. “Besides, how bad can dares be?” he added in a shrug. Kimi, sitting next to Seb, scoffed 

“Very, Daniel, I dare you to kiss Stoffel.” Kimi shrugged, taking another swig from his drink. The Australian shrugged and made to move over to the blushing younger man, but Kevin was first, the Dane giggling drunkenly and smashing his lips against Stoffel’s. The Dane had already been tipsy when arriving at the hotel room, and the vodka shot competition with Kimi definitely hadn’t helped his current state.

Stoffel let out a startled sound, but did kiss back, parting his lips for Kevin’s tongue to swipe into his mouth. 

“Kevin! Stop stealing Dan’s dare!” Jenson huffed, trying to drag Kevin away. Fernando stopped him, pulling him back as he eyed Stoffel and Kevin curiously. Kevin was now fully seated in Stoffel’s lap and had pulled back a little to nuzzle their noses together. 

“Hello…” Stoffel whispered, giving the tipsy Dane a soft smile. Kevin grinned, moving in to kiss him again. Stoffel stopped him.

“Daniel was supposed to kiss me.” Stoffel said.

“I kiss better.” Kevin pouted. Stoffel rolled his eyes but didn’t push Kevin away, instead kissing his temple and letting the still very giggly Kevin snuggle onto his lap.

“...So who do I kiss then?” Daniel muttered, scooting forwards before quickly moving away again as Kevin grumpily kicked his leg out towards him. Jenson, who was sitting on Daniel’s other side, rolled his eyes and simply smashed their lips together, sloppily kissing the Aussie. 

“Glad he finally got some action again.” Fernando snorted. Jenson flipped him off and only deepened the kiss, Daniel kissing back with flushed cheeks. Max gave them a soft smile before clearing his throat.

“So, next dare?” he said. Daniel pulled away from Jenson a little.

“Eeh… Lando, kiss Antonio or something.” he muttered. 

“How original!” Seb scoffed. Kimi frowned heavily, wrapping an arm around Lando’s shoulders.

“He’s a baby! He isn’t going to kiss anyone!” he grumbled. Lando was meanwhile looking at the Italian opposite him, his cheeks tinged pink. He shuffled forward, leaning in to kiss Antonio’s cheek. Antonio smiled and turned his head at the last moment, chuckling as Lando let out a squeak when their lips touched. The Italian’s hand was clasped around Lando’s shoulder, keeping him in place. 

“Y-you… kiss well…” Lando squeaked as Antonio let him go.

“I know.” Antonio chuckled, slinging his arm over Lando’s shoulders. Lando shyly peeked up at him for another moment before turning back to the group.

“Ehh… Max, I dare you to lick whipped cream of Val’s nipple.” he blurted out. Antonio wheezed out a laugh while Kimi spit out his drink.

“Why? How? I thought you were innocent!” the Finn exclaimed. Lando gave him a small smile.

“Very innocent.”

Nico had meanwhile already helpfully grabbed a can of whipped cream and was walking over towards Valtteri. Marcus, sitting next to Valtteri, grabbed the Finn’s wrist as Valtteri tried to flee. 

“Shirt off!” he chuckled. Valtteri glared wholeheartedly but pulled off his shirt. More than one driver eyed the Mercedes’s driver toned stomach appreciatively, and Max’s cheeks were properly crimson now as he walked over the Finn and knelt beside him. 

“Nico, stop eating the whipped cream!” Carlos huffed, slapping the taller man’s shoulder. “Needs to be on Val’s nipple.” Nico rolled his eyes but moved to squirt the cream on Val’s chest. The Finn let out a squeak at the chill but besides that, he hardly moved at all. 

“Well, go on then.” he told Max. The Dutchman swallowed thickly and moved in, lips first pressing against Valtteri’s breastbone, before hesitantly moving to the side. 

Valtteri let out a breathy sound when Max’s tongue flicked out to lick the cream off, the Dutchman coyly peeking up at him as he stayed focused on the nipple probably way longer than necessary to get rid of the cream.

“There are children present!” Nando exclaimed, not knowing whose eyes to cover and in the end only covering his own.

“Next dare!” Carlos said, nudging Max with his foot. The Red Bull driver finally pulled away, eyes barely leaving Valtteri as the man pulled his shirt back on. Valtteri smiled and pulled him closer, keeping an arm around his waist as Max settled against him.

“You need to come up with a dare.” he said in his usual gentle voice, hesitantly kissing Max’s temple. Max blushed and looked around the room. 

“Eh… Nico? You said you could dance, so dance with Carlos.” he muttered eventually, quickly focusing back on Valtteri. Hulk blinked but shrugged, pulling Carlos up as Sebastian turned the music on a little louder.

Nico turned Carlos around and pressed up against his back, one hand holding the Spaniard’s hip and one hand splayed over the man’s stomach. He grinned and hummed along to the music, rocking his hips on the beat. Carlos turned his head to whisper something in Nico’s ear, before resting his hand on top of Nico’s as the German blushed lightly.

Carlos smiled and tilted his head as Nico pressed his lips against the side of his throat. He eventually pulled away, turning to kiss Nico’s cheek before winking and sitting back down. Max cleared his throat.

“You eh… might want to hide that, Nico.” he giggled, nodding at Nico’s crotch. Nico looked down and cleared his throat, using his hand to cover the bulge in his jeans as he sat down. He glanced around, before smirking at Charles.

“Name all the drivers you’ve kissed.” he chuckled. Charles flushed a deep red.

“I eh… well, only P-pierre a-and Stoffel....” he muttered, but his eyes kept flicking to Marcus. Nico tilted his head, looking from the Monégasque to the Swede. Marcus seemed oblivious to Charles’s stares, the Swede making a game out of nudging Kevin with his foot until the Dane whined and pouted, cuddling closer to Stoffel. 

“Mind if I say the next dare as well?” Nico asked Charles softly. Charles frowned but shrugged.

“Okay.” he muttered. Nico grinned and cleared his throat.

“Marcus, pick someone for 7 minutes in heaven.” he said. Marcus’s eyes widened.

“W-what..?” he said hoarsely. Nico smirked.

“Pick someone, Marcus.” he said again. Marcus frowned, eyes scanning the room before stopping on Charles.

“Charles?” he said slowly. Charles’s cheeks darkened even more but nodded, scrambling to his feet.

“7 minutes!” Carlos said. “Please don’t traumatise me when I come to get you.” he added with a smile as Charles and Marcus headed into the adjacent bedroom.

“Well, now that we have to wait 7 minutes anyways, let’s continue.” Jenson said, a devilish look on his face as he glanced at Fernando. The Spaniard narrowed his eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking, no, I won’t do it.” he snarled. Jenson pouted at him.

“But Nano…” he whined. Nando huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

“No.” he said firmly. Jenson smirked.

“No chickening out. Besides, it’s a very innocent dare, just make Kimi smile.” he said. Fernando seemed unsure what to say for a moment but then huffed, showing Jenson his middle finger before turning to Kimi, shuffling close enough so that he could tentatively rest a hand on the Finn’s knee.

“Please smile, just this once.” he whispered, brown eyes wide. Kimi didn’t smile, but cocked his head to the side with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Please Kimi…” Fernando tried again. He knew better then to attempt to make Kimi laugh by telling the joke, and knew convincing Kimi to help him might be his only option. Kimi leaned his face a little closer. 

Nando let out a surprised huff, leaning in to softly brush his lips over Kimi’s. The Finn let out a slightly startled sound, but didn’t pull away, leaning into the contact instead. 

When Fernando pulled away again, there was a small smile playing on Kimi’s lips, but Fernando have seemed to have forgotten that had been the purpose of the kiss. 

The moment was broken as Carlos entered the room, dragging two dishevelled looking former Sauber drivers after him.

“Traumatised?” Nico asked Carlos as the Spaniard grumbled obscenities under his breath.

“Let’s just say I’m glad at least one of them was still wearing his pants.”


End file.
